frothscapefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowcaster Conversion
Shadow Caster Conversions Author Changes From the author of shadow caster 1) Charisma determines the DC to save against your mysteries. Intelligence determines the highest level mystery you can cast. 2) Grant bonus mysteries per day based on Charisma. These would work just like bonus spells. For instance, if your Cha is 14, you can cast one extra mystery of 1st-level equivalent and one of 2nd-level equivalent per day. (Note that each mystery does give an equivalent level, even though you don't learn them by level.) 3) Eliminate the rule that says you have to take mysteries in a given Path in order. If you want to jump around, so as to broaden your versatility, you can. 4) Within a category—Apprentice, Initiate, Master—you must have at least two mysteries of any given level before you can take any mysteries of the next higher level. For instance, you must have two 1st-level mysteries before you can take any 2nds, and at least two 2nds before you can take any 3rds. 5) Eliminate the rule that says you get a bonus feat equal to half the number of paths you have access to. Instead, you get a bonus feat equal to the total number of Paths you complete. Thus, while you are no longer required to take the entirety of a given Path, there's still encouragement to do so. 6) You may “swap out” mysteries, just as a sorcerer does spells known. If you “un-complete” a Path in this way, however, you lose access to the bonus feat you gained from completing that Path. (You can regain access by re-completing the Path, completing a different Path and choosing that feat as your new bonus, or selecting that feat as a normal feat at your next opportunity.) 7) Once your Apprentice Mysteries become supernatural abilities, change the save DC from 10 + equivalent spell level + Cha to 10 + 1/2 caster level + Cha. This makes them useful even against high-HD opponents, and follows the pattern for other supernatural abilities. Other PF changes Fundamentals of Shadow (Su or Ex): As a shadow caster, you must master certain basic powers before proceeding to deeper secrets of shadow. These powers, known as fundamentals, function as supernatural abilities, usable at will. You begin play with 3 fundamentals and gain an additional fundamental at 4th level and every 4 additional levels beyond 4th. The save DC of any fundamental is 10 + ½ Caster level + Charisma modifier. At 9th level you store a tiny portion of the Plane of Shadow in a dark corner of your mind. Whenever magical forces are absent, you call forth that portion's power, in order to use your powers unhindered. You can use a fundamental as an extraordinary ability but doing so takes a full round action and no Meta shadow feats can be used in conjunction with that fundamental. At 14th level you achieve complete mastery over the basics of Shadow Magic. Whenever you cast a fundamental and modify it with one or more Metashadow feats, no daily use of these Metashadow feats is expended, nor does its casting time increase. You can now use Metashadow feats on fundamentals used as extraordinary abilities and such fundamentals are cast at their normal casting time. In order to apply a Metashadow feat to a fundamental, however, it must still have a remaining use. Finally at 16th level you gain knowledge of all fundamentals. Sustaining Shadow (Ex): Beginning at 6th level, your bond to the Plane of Shadows allows you to absorb dark energies, mitigating certain biological needs. You don't need to eat or drink to maintain health. At 10th level you don't need to sleep, and are immune to non-magical sleep effects. You also need only sleep 2 hours per day to gain the benefit of 8 hours of sleep. This allows you to regain your use of mysteries after only 2 hours of rest, but this does not allow you to regain your use of mysteries more than once per day. At 15th level you gain immunity to non-magical diseases and poisons. At 18th level you don't need to breathe. At 20th level you become a Native Outsider rather than your previous creature type, and you also stop ageing altogether and have no maximum age. You also no longer takes ability score penalties for aging. Any penalties you may have already incurred, however, remain in place. Bonuses still accrue as normal. Furthermore you become immune to all poison and diseases, magical aging effects, as well as sleep effects, even magical and supernatural ones. Finally you can change your active path masteries at will, with only 5 minutes of concentration. These should place it in par with other classes, I claim. If I do another here, True-namer!